


Diary of an Omega

by bunbunsama



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 17:42:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunbunsama/pseuds/bunbunsama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living the life of a secret omega is definitely a hardship. That tagged along with being the universe's only hope of surviving a galactic war does not make for a fun combo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The only way the mission could have gone smoother, was if they’d been able to set up a bomb within the immediate area to cover up their, and Cerberus’, tracks. Instead, Shepard and Javik had rescued the contained civilians who still fled from the once dense colony while the unshackled AI, EDI, was able to bypass the Cerberus security walls and upload a close-range system wide virus; a lovely mix of quarian and turian lyrics from the movie, Fleet and Flotilla, sounded as the hard drives were downloaded to the Normandy and scrubbed clean just soon after. Shepard couldn’t help but grin, the idea of even a small win against the traitorous group elating her ego and morale.  
The shuttle shook lightly, trembled before completing the routine docking sequence. There was a brief pause, the muffled sounds of their pilot in the cockpit of the Kodiak, before they were clear to swing the doors open and enter the bowels of the Normandy. The clasps on her helmet snapped open letting her hand tug the protective headgear from her shoulder, sending her once neatly tied back hair tumble over her features and roll down the bloodied armor. Running a gloved hand over her scalp and through her hair, the commander returned the smile which a tall, broad soldier sent her.  
“Hey, Lola,” Vega called, arms crossed as he leaned back over his work table he was always bent over, “Did I hear right? You go and upload some sort of romance album for those Cerberus bastards to listen to?”  
“Guess you didn’t,” she teased back, glancing over as the taller ancient and AI stepped off the shuttle as well, making their way towards the lift, “EDI over there did, though. All I did was rescue some civilians and kick some Cerberus ass.”  
“So the usual then?” He laughed, approaching her, “Hey, those guys from engineering are coming down in an hour for a game of cards, you in?”  
Flicking a loose strand from her hair, mentally noting on her need for a haircut, the shorter female wrinkled her nose. The slight smell of oil, burning metal, and fuel filled her nostrils, along with a soft undertone; a mix of musk and anticipation and a hint of desire. Licking her lips, the pale reddish blonde infiltrator shook her head as she unstrapped the weapons on her person and hung them on the rack, “Nah, not tonight, Jimmy-boy; I’m just gonna take a shower and catch some sleep. Thanks though, maybe next time.”  
Laughing at his disappointed calls, the smell defeat spinning in the air around her heels, Medusa jogged lightly to catch the lift with the others. The doors closed, leaving the three alone in a thick silence. The dull silence was deafening, while the smells which lingered around the three was loud and talkative. The sharp, smoky musk of the last living prothean mixed with her own bitter scent, creating a pool of Alpha smells; while usually it was bearable, his natural odor always overpowering her own, something about it now—the two being the only ones producing any pheromones—was getting to the human commander. A haze came about her, her mind growing foggy and her eyes blurring. She closed her eyes tight, taking a small step farther from the prothean.  
“Damn, Javik,” she couldn’t help but comment, keeping her tone lithe and playful, “you going into rut or something?”  
His eyes narrowed and his voice was sharp, cutting out her teasing remark with a sharp chiding comment, “No, commander, nor would it be any of your business if I was.”  
“Actually it would,” she retorted back, crossing her arms as the doors parted and the taller ancient departed swiftly, “you’re on my ship which means my business.”  
His grunt was all she needed for his understanding, though she suspected it meant otherwise. Rolling her icy hues, a soft rumble of laughter vibrating in her throat, she turned towards the synthetic AI who seemed interested in the conversation.  
“Hey, can you—uh,” Shepard asked, waggling a finger around the air.  
“Of course, Shepard,” the metal woman complied, only a short pause before the vents were activated and the once thick musk which filled the lift was replaced with stale air again, “Thanks.”  
“I have heard that when omegas go into heat,” EDI continued, folding her hands pleasantly behind her back, “they tend to experience the scents of potential mates more closely. Perhaps—“  
ripe strawberry locks, “I’m on the pill, have been for a long time, and besides, my scheduled week isn’t till—“  
“Approximately another 27 days.”  
“Yes, thank you, Edi,” Shepard mused, rolling her eyes again, “His is just always that heavy; Liara speculates it’s because of how they evolved to sense things more closely that when I touched the beacon three years ago it might have made my senses a bit more enhanced, like my pretty green biotics.”  
“Oh, I see,” the robot female replied calmly, her head tilting lightly, “Then perhaps I should see that the ventilation is more regulated.” Giving a small nod, the silver woman also departed the lift, Shepard giving her a closing farewell before the doors shut once more and left her alone.  
She wouldn’t admit it, mostly she had been ignoring it for the past few days, but everyone’s scent had been growing thicker lately, through there were only a few who had clouded her mind whenever she walked past, Javik included. She’d shrugged it off as fatigue, stress, and sleepless nights she’d spend waking up screaming in a cold sweat. It would be normal for her senses to be on high, running to keep her alive while she barely could. It was a marathon, running from check-point to check-point, saving lives and killing reapers, and it left the commander hardly able to breathe most the time. Thankfully, when it came to facing her crew, she could give off the alpha scent, a mix of seething rage and determination, and play it strong. Otherwise, within her quarters or her new Citadel apartment, it was the same seething omega who watched vids that never reached her from a man she’d never see again.  
Groaning lightly as she exited the lift, Shepard began the tedious routine of stripping the stained black and gold armor from her body, grunting here and there as the pains of battle began to show. Here and there she could see the bruises begin to form, small cuts opening where skin couldn’t hold together; a normal sight she’d seen almost a hundred times to know to keep a few bags of medi-gel in her cabin. Pulling off the black under armor, hissing lightly as the tight black fabric stuck to her flesh, she tossed it over the couch with the pants to match, leaving her in nothing but her skivvies and bruised pale skin.  
Now, when she stood open and nude, she could feel the heavy weight of the war sinking on her. She had to sigh again, her hands pulling her hair out of her face and into a messy knot on her head as her feet carried her to the personal bathroom. There she could see how bad the war looked on her, her eyes sunken and heavy and her skin taunt with an unusual pallor. She had to laugh at herself, her hands bracing herself on the sink as she shook her head.  
“How anyone lets me get away lookin’ like this,” she mused to herself, pulling open the cabinet before her and pulling out a small bag of gel, “Fuck, I just need some sleep.” Grabbing the shrinking roll of gauze, she swiftly exited the bathroom and made her way back down towards her bed. All she wanted was to patch herself up and let sleep carry her elsewhere.  
Sinking on the firm bed, she began to patch herself up, spreading the salve over her bruised and beaten skin before wrapping them in gauze to heal. She needed sleep, which became more apparent when she easily snuggled beneath the blankets and buried herself into the pillows. She knew there were reports to file, things to report to the Admiral, and the data they’d collected needed to be sent, but none of that mattered. Without much hesitation, her body fumbled into darkness and sleep consumed her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all know this is gonna be basically sex sex sex a bit of romantic fighting sex sex light plot and then more sex. I just really like the idea of A/B/O verse.

Impossible heat.  
Fire lapping at her skin and consuming her core. Her lungs were gasping for air, for oxygen, while the fire consumed it first. Tendrils of desire and tongues of need rolled down her abdomen, over her hip, and down betwixt her thighs. A burning desire for touch, a heated need for release, was all she could think about, all that consumed her within the flames. Her eyes lulled open, a soft moan escaping her lips while the blankets which had once covered her were kicked away. She was burning in what little she was wearing, her fingers dug into the sheets, while the dip betwixt her thighs itched for pleasure and attention.  
She’d never felt this hot, this excited, before; not even on her scheduled heats had this sort of passion consumed her. Every fiber of her being screamed to be taken advantage of, to be thrown against a wall and be consumed by hungry eyes, hands, tongues, and everything in betwixt. Sinking her teeth into her plush bottom lip, she let a hand slide down her abdomen in a slow tease, trailing down towards her burning centre. Her other hand, ran softly over her plump breast, ghosting over the erect nipple and making her groan. Her fingers, slender and pale, ghosted over the thin fabric of her skivvies, moisture having already soaked through; pushing aside the soaked material, she let her fingers run down the wet folds of her flushed sex. She let out a breathy moan, her toes curling and her fingers massaging her breast, as her fingers became slick with her own liquids allowing them to slide within her with ease.  
The hand on her bust moved down her torso and beneath the tight fabric of her underwear, fingers gathering over the tight bundle of nerves which would provide relief. Within moments, the combination of her fingers moving in and out of her and her other hand working her nub in quick circles, her toes had curled to an uncomfortable degree and her back arched off the sheets as her throaty moan filled the empty cabin around her.  
Leaving her breath shallow and short, Shepard stared out into the empty void above her, her lips parted and her eyes half-lidded. The heat which had consumed her was cooled only slightly, though she could feel the desire, the passion, start to stir once more; the small voice in the back of her mind telling her what she didn’t want to believe.  
“Edi, you there?” She called, her voice husky and broken.  
“I am always here, Shepard,” the synthetic voice responded in her normal sweet, straight tone.  
“I’m not even gonna comment on how creepy that sounds,” she huffed out, a short, husky laugh following, “Whatever, uhm, what’s our current ETA?”  
“We are currently 10 hours from Sanctum where the coordinates Specialist Traynor found of the Cerberus Lab are,” she replied over the intercom.  
Shepard tried to keep her mind clear, to keep herself focused as she listened to the overly attractive voice of the AI reply to her, “Ah—fuck. Why didn’t you wake me earlier?”  
“I could tell by your increase in temperature and the sensitive response towards Javik’s pheromones that you were possibly experiencing an unscheduled heat,” she stated so plainly, only making the strawberry blonde flush embarrassingly, “I explained your symptoms to Dr. Chakwas and she affirmed my suspicions. She advises—“  
“I am not in heat!” Shepard interjected sharply, finding enough control to push herself from her sheets and begin her way towards her bathroom, “For the Gods sake, I take the prescribed birth control just like Joker and Cortez; we’re all scheduled for the same break in a month—“  
“26 days,” Edi corrected plainly, “And it is not uncommon, Shepard. Due to prescribed birth control or hormone supplements some omegas have experienced these situations in which they go through heat much earlier than they believed.”  
“Whatever, call the good doctor up here,” Medusa tossed back, running a hand through her hair as she entered the bathroom, “I am planning to fight this diagnosis. I am not in fucking heat.”  
Already she could feel the tendril of the fire burn her skin as her sensitivity once again began to build. Everything began to fuel the fire; the room was too hot, the smooth metal floor beneath her feet was too cold, the air was thick with her own sickeningly honey sweet scent, and her mind growing hazy as she moved. The loose strands of her own hair ticked her neck and send shivers down her spine, only increasing the mighty ache which racked her body. It was starting up again and if she didn’t do something, she’d end up a mess of her own sweat and cum.  
With what little clear headedness she had, the commander was able to make it into the bathroom, muttering a groan up at the AI to turn the temperature down about fifteen degrees. Thankfully, Edi was in a generous mood, having already started a chilling shower for the commander and even shutting the door behind her as she vented the main cabin. Medusa didn’t even strip, choosing to simply step within the icy shower without hesitation.  
The water felt as though it sizzled against her burning skin, stripping layers of the insufferable heat and daze which was plaguing her. She could hear her own thoughts, though most of those quickly turned sexual, whether about a crewmember or not; sadly for her, most were betas and only few had a sex drive which could settle the desire pooling in her gut. There was only one other option and that was to let the fever run its course on her body; let the fire consume her and dominate her while she coordinated the mission from her cabin. While they may ask question, demand to see her, she would have to stay in her quarters; it’d be too risky to go out if she was in heat.  
Even the word brought on another flood of desire through her system, making her bite into her lip as pressed herself against the cool metal wall in front of her, her hands fiddling with the restraining, wet fabric which covered her moistening folds. She quickly tossed them aside, letting her fingers begin to maneuver betwixt the fevered flesh in quick, desperate motions. Her hips bucked against her own fingers, riding them as her climax grew closer. Betwixt throaty moans and shallow pants, the commander came with a muffled cry as she clenched her jaw to keep her voice down.  
The sound of water draining, air circulating, and footsteps flowing into the main room just outside the bathroom was what Shepard focused on. Turning her back to the wall, she ran her hands through her wet hair, slicking it back and out of her face as she removed her top and tossed it with her underwear; it was tight and heavy on her skin.  
“Well, Commander, if I didn’t know any better I’d say you have an omega hiding away somewhere,” came the light teasing, raspy voice of the older female doctor, “But then again, I happen to know better and so do you.”  
“Come on doc,” Medusa whined from her quarantined state, “I’ve been on the pill since I joined the marines and I’ve always had my sugar pill week three times a year, just like any other omega. This is some kind of fever or—“  
“I may be an old beta, but I can still smell when there is an omega in heat, commander,” Chakwas retorted calmly, “As I’m sure Edi has told you that sometimes unscheduled heats do occur and sometimes they can be more intense for omegas who are not bonded to an alpha.”  
“So you’re telling me that if I was bonded, this wouldn’t feel like I’m burning alive?” Shepard tossed back, rolling her eyes and shaking her head, “Besides, hard to find an alpha when everyone thinks you’re the alpha, dontcha think?”  
“That was your prerogative,” she chuckled behind the door, “you could have people thinking you’re a beta like Jeff and Lieutenant Cortex do, but you just had to go all the way to the other side of the social chain. Really, commander, I don’t know how you do it.”  
“A lot of determination and an M-8 Widow, that’s how,” Medusa laughed, sinking to the ground, letting the water run down her shoulders and over her closed eyes, “So, any options I haven’t thought of yet?”  
“Well, I guessed you’d choose to simply wait it out. If so, I can inform the crew that you’re running a fever and are in no condition to go on any missions,” Medusa stopped listening after that, simply letting her mind skim over who she’d put in charge for the handful of missions which they still had to go through before any sort of shore leave could be accessible.  
Garrus could take over, he was loyal, trusting, and smart; he’d been raised for the military life, as all turians were, and he’d led both firing squads on board the Collector ship. While he’d make for a formidable commanding officer, his own business dealing with Palavan forces kept him occupied on the war; leading side missions would only pull his attention from helping his own people.  
Her mind moved to Liara, a clever and determined asari who could lead a mission without fail. She had intelligence from all her sources as the Shadow Broker which could aid in the upcoming raids, make it easier to search for the good and avoid the bad, but that was also a downfall. The last Shepard had entered the asari’s quarters she had been busy talking with Glyph about losing another agent and how she’d need to adjust her agents accordingly. She was busy with her network.  
The others were either under qualified or not considerable for the position; well, except for the other commander on board. Tall, broad, and foreign, Javik was a sharp and commanding leader, always enforcing strict rules among those under his command; he was also witty and always seemed to have a retort or insult in which to toss back at anyone around him. He wasn’t an inspiring leader, but he shared the same position she did, which meant for something; though that something wasn’t the way her mind began to recall his smell from the lift, or the way eyes narrowed and sent shivers down her spine. He was dominating, like all alphas, and full of brute force and confidence. Medusa couldn’t help but wonder what traits he brought to the bed which he shared on the battlefield.  
“Commander? Are you alright in there?”  
“Uh—yeah, sorry, just mulling things over,” Shepard tossed back, “So, if you’re gonna call me in sick, doc, can you do a few other things too?”  
“That depends,” Chakwas mused back jokingly.  
“There are a few datapads on my desk, can you grab’em and give them to Javik. They’re on the next few missions I’ve prepared ahead of time—team options and mission objectives—“Medusa paused, ignoring the false smell her mind was bringing up, the thick, smoky musk which she’d been drawn to in the lift, “—also, tell him on this mission to take Vega and EDI, they’ll be good back-up and tech support.”  
There was a muffled sound of shuffling and movement, before all was silent once more, “I suppose I can do that, Commander. And while you’re giving orders, I’ll give mine: if you’re planning to wait this out, cold temperatures are your best friend, as you’ve probably already figured out. Otherwise, good luck on your first heat.”  
Medusa couldn’t even muster up a response before the doctor simply waltzed out as she had only moments ago when she entered. Laughing lightly, the commander leaned her head back, letting the cool water sooth her burning desire, even if it had begun to crawl down her body once again.  
This was going to be a long week.


End file.
